


High-Five

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark might be a solar powered Boy Scout, the embodiment of a fucking ray of sunshine by all means, but with Bruce being the night and darkness and all that they were practically bound to clash occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High-Five

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**Summary:** Clark might be a solar-powered Boy Scout, the embodiment of a fucking ray of sunshine by all means, but with Bruce being the night and all that they were practically bound to clash occasionally.

 **Warnings:** None!

**High-Five**

It wasn't unusual for them to fight.

Clark might be a solar-powered boy scout, the embodiment of a fucking ray of sunshine by all means, but with Bruce being the night and all that they were practically bound to clash occasionally. They were polar opposites - fought for justice in this world and looked alike, but that's where the similarities ended. Clark sometimes feared the darkness in Bruce's heart, and Bruce would never admit out loud that Clark with all that power in his strong body sometimes intimidated him.

Though they loved each other dearly it did nothing to stop the rage in Bruce's chest whenever Clark thought he was doing something nice, like in this case sending Damian on a scavenger trip so that Bruce would have him out of his hair.

Clark had no idea how obsessive Bruce's kid could be and how this very well could lead to Damian causing trouble for himself.

So when he had punched Clark in the face it had mostly been a reflex. An angry move.

And now his hand was broken.

'Mister Wayne, what happened to your hand?!' A nosy reporter demanded the next morning and Bruce winced when she started taking pictures of him, seeing a flash of red in the sky. He was in a slightly better mood now - Clark had brought his child was home to him again and had repeatedly apologized even if Bruce had been the one to be violent. Trust Clark to be the one to say sorry even if he had been on the receiving end of Bruce's fist.

'I highfived Superman,' he dryly stated, but as he noticed she was taking him serious and was quickly taking notes, he added, 'That was a joke. Just a hunting accident, I will be fine. Now if you excuse me?'

He stepped past her and got into his building, releasing a loud snort as soon as he was in his office and took in the  _I love you_ written in the sky. Clearly, Clark still felt sorry.

He was lucky Bruce didn't use it to his own advantage. He would bring Bruce the moon if that was what he desired.

'The feeling is mutual,' he mumbled absentmindedly to himself, fully aware that Clark was listening, knowing that Clark would laugh when the headlines of the Gotham newspapers of tomorrow read _"Superman highfives Bruce Wayne - breaks his hand in the process!"._

He supposed he couldn't stay angry forever.


End file.
